U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,924 B1 comprises a modular rear seat system for a vehicle which comprises a type A seat back frame having a fastening facility for a central shoulder safety belt, and a type B seat back frame of small width. The left ends of the seat back frames are essentially similar regarding their sizes and shapes, and the right ends of the seat back frames are essentially similar regarding their sizes and shapes, as well. The symmetry regarding the ends makes it possible that the modular rear seat system forms a “40/40 Configuration” with two type B seat back frames for smaller vehicles and a “40/60 Configuration” with one type A and one type B seat back frame, each, for medium size vehicles and a “60/60 Configuration” with two type A seat back frames for larger vehicles. Moreover, the dual nature of the modular rear seat system enables the formation of a “40/60 Configuration” in left hand steered vehicles of one vehicle (production) line and of a “60/40 Configuration” in right hand steered vehicles.
DE 10 2005 005 485 discloses a rear-section rest frame for a rear-section rest part of a vehicle seat including at least one base plate, a left and a right vertically extending lateral hat-shaped section and an upper and a lower, transversely extending hat-shaped section, wherein the hat-shaped sections are welded onto the front side of the base plate, wherein the rear-section rest frame has cushion channels for attaching a cushion and/or a cover along its lateral edges and its upper and lower edges, wherein the hat-shaped sections are formed rectilinearly, wherein the lateral hat-shaped sections are welded to the hat-shaped sections extending in the transverse direction, and wherein lateral cushion channels are formed on the lateral hat-shaped sections.
DE 20 2004 019 560 U1 discloses a rest frame for a vehicle seat having one or several hinged rest frame parts, wherein each rest frame part comprises a lower hat-shaped section extending in the transverse direction, an upper hat-shaped section extending in the transverse direction, several vertical bars each being welded to the hat-shaped sections at their ends, a rear metal plate which is welded to the rear side of the hat-shaped sections and/or the vertical bars, and two outer joints, each of which has a bearing block to be attached to the vehicle chassis and a joint bolt received in the bearing block and in the lower hat-shaped section, wherein the vertical bars are welded to the hat-shaped sections free of positive-fit by means of their ends.
DE 101 42 981 A1 discloses a (back)rest-cushion-carrier for a motor vehicle rear bench-type seat having a base metal plate and at least one reinforcing frame at least partially extending circumferentially and being fixedly connected to the base plate.
DE 202 04 180 U1 discloses a structural carrier for a motor vehicle seat having bars for reinforcement, wherein the bars are connected with a base metal plate forming box-shaped sections.
EP 0 875 4 16 A2 discloses a tiltable backrest for a rear seat of a vehicle, wherein the bearing structure of the backrest is essentially formed by a single extruded profile, the direction of manufacture of which extends in the direction of the width extension of the rear seat, and wherein a lateral closing element is provided in a lateral region of the extruded profile.
DE 101 26 014 C1 discloses a hinged backrest for a rear seat of a motor vehicle, wherein the backrest, when viewed in the direction of its width, is formed essentially continuously and is manufactured as a hollow extrusion-pressed profile with at least one profile chamber, and wherein the direction of extrusion of the extrusion-pressed profile extends in the direction of the height of the backrest.
DE 30 46 427 A1 discloses a backrest for a vehicle seat having a lateral part.
DE 101 53 156 A1 discloses a cushion carrier for a motor vehicle seat, said carrier having a single metal base plate for each independently movable part of the cushion carrier, in which base metal plate beads are formed which cohere with each other as an at least partially circumferential channel, wherein cohering beads have differing depths.
WO 01/89875 A1 discloses a bench-type seat for a vehicle having a tiltable backrest being subdivided into two portions of which at least one is formed by a plate on which a profile is arranged, said profile being composed of modules which, together, form a frame.
It is an object of the invention to reduce the costs for manufacturing a backrest for a rear seat or a rear bench-type seat of a motor vehicle, or those for the manufacture of a rear seat or a rear bench-type seat of a motor vehicle.